Happy Birthday 27!
by Nina Graph
Summary: Tsuna couldn't keep his feelings hidden, even though he knew he'd be rejected...


Tsuna had accidentally came across his Chemistry teacher in the hallway, Norma-san, a veteran German woman who had recently been cheated on by his husband with a 22-year-old Japanese model. He had dropped the files she had been carrying when she had bumped against her (rather big) form. For the whole day, the lady had been looking for a chance to let her anger freely flow, and that had been her opportunity.

She had punished him. For two weeks, he'd have to service the Disciplinary Committee Chairman at the Reception Room, doing whatever he ordered. Gokudera had threatened to blow 'that old bitch's' brain up, and Yamamoto had laughed it off. Reborn had only changed their training schedule (from four in the morning to eight, instead of the afternoons).

He knew he should've feared for his life, for being daily locked in a room full of potentially damageable objects for three hours with the most dangerous delinquent in Namimori. However, Tsuna had found himself feeling rather… curious. He had never spent such a big amount of time with his Cloud Guardian, much less in his own territory. Would he act as moody and aggressive as ever? Or would he have a different expression when he was doing his job? Would Tsuna get the chance to talk to him?

The answer to all of the above is a big, capital, bold **NO**.

He wasn't moody or aggressive: he was completely impassive. Not once, in the three hours, did he look at Tsuna to see he hadn't broken anything –which he hadn't –or even gotten up to bite him to death for no apparent reason –as he liked to do so much. He didn't have a different expression: he looked as angry and dangerous as ever, even surrounded with mountains and mountains of paperwork. He didn't get the chance to talk to him: Tsuna felt a monster would come out of the prefect's entrails, ripping his skin, and eat him alive if he uttered a single word.

Needless to say, he was thoroughly disappointed, even though he should've seen it coming.

**X:-:O:-:X:-:O:-:X**

As the brunet left the room muttering a quiet "Thanks for your hard work", Kusakabe settled the stack of papers he had been sorting and looked at his boss. The raven-haired boy, as always, had stopped writing and was trying to take a peek of Sawada leaving from the window behind his desk.

Kusakabe sighed. Even though he held a deep respect towards Hibari, the boy's actions sometimes bordered the ridiculous. Ever since Sawada had started helping them, his boss had been acting strangely –stealing glances at Sawada's lower back, avoiding the touch of his skin, giving his hard tasks that'd take him hours to finish –, and he knew the exact reason.

He couldn't blame Hibari for liking the brunet, really. The brunet wasn't overly handsome, but he had a cute, attractive demeanor and generally appealing warmth in his aura. He was not too or athletic, but he was polite and kind, thoughtful and peaceful. In Kusakabe's opinion, he was the perfect match to make his cold, violent boss settle down.

"What are you looking at, Kusakabe Tetsuya?" a deep, authoritarian voice demanded. He had been staring at Hibari for long minutes.

"I was thinking it's a good thing Sawada helps us here" he commented casually.

"He's just another annoying herbivore. I'd bite him to death every time he doesn't do his job correctly, if it wasn't for the fact he's a Namimori student and could die if I did so. He's a nuisance" he stated quickly and bitterly.

Kusakabe repressed the urge to smile knowingly. Didn't people tend to talk more and more quickly when they were nervous? And didn't Hibari did so only when speaking of the brunet?

**X:-:O:-:X:-:O:-:X**

Tsuna was frozen in place, his hand holding tightly onto the doorknob as the words left Hibari's mouth.

_Seriously, what was I expecting?_ He tried to convince himself. _I already know he doesn't_ _like me… _

A group of students, despite being so late in the afternoon, walked down the corridor past him, and he hid his teary eyes from their view with his sienna locks. He sniffed, a sharp pain constricting his chest, and slowly made his way home.

**X:-:O:-:X:-:O:-:X**

"Sort these papers" was the dry order. Without saying anything, Tsuna took the stack and made his way to the table to file it away. His head hung low and his shoulders were slightly hunched, which surprised Hibari, bur said nothing.

Kusakabe was patrolling that day, so they were the only ones in the Reception Room. It was silent, asphyxiating. Hibari convinced himself it wasn't for the lack of the brunet's usual cheerful spark, or the fact that he seemed upset about something.

Hours drained away, Tsuna's expression gradually changing from gloomy to a resolved one. That seemed to perk up the mood in the room, making Hibari feel relieved. The brunet handed him the now sorted files, his determination never wavering.

"I… I need to tell you something, H-Hibari-san" he said as confidently as he could. It came our higher pitched that he had wanted, and a little too low.

"What is it, herbivore?" the other asked coldly.

"I… I-I'm sorry… for b-being a nuisance…" he fought to get the words out of his mouth, getting more flushed by the second. His hands started trembling, and his knees weakened. "… b-but… e-even if Hibari-san d-dislikes me… I… I… I really like you! _Okaythatwasallseeyoulater_!"

And he flew from the room and out of the school in ten seconds flat. In some corner of his astounded mind, Hibari wondered why he had failed P.E.

**X:-:O:-:X:-:O:-:X**

For several minutes, Hibari stood there, dumbfounded –yes, you read it right. It took him time for his brain in denial to process the data, but when he did, he felt the urge to hit his head against the wall. Several times.

Kasakabe chose the worst moment to come in, and he discovered it when he saw the deadly black aura hovering over his boss. He tried to escape his imminent death by starting a conversation that would surely interest his boss.

"Do you know where Sawada is, Kyou-san? Today's his birthday and I wanted to congratulate him" he said, trying to sweat too much.

This time, Hibari harshly slammed his head against the wall.

**X:-:O:-:X:-:O:-:X**

The whole party, he had managed to keep a smiley expression to everyone. Only Gokudera had seemed to notice the fakeness in his attitude, but thankfully put it off. Now, as Reborn had made a last minute trip to Italy for motives unknown to him, he let the tears he had been holding flow freely.

He had never felt so embarrassed and stupid in his life, and that was a lot coming from a guy who used to run only in his underwear in public. What had he been thinking?! He liked the prefect, he had guessed as much, but he had never thought his feelings were so strong so as to attempt to confess!

Besides, Hibari had put it clearly. He was an herbivore, a nuisance he wanted to bite to death. It had been so foolish, so _dame_ of him to think he even had chance. He hadn't even made a progress with him! He hadn't received the slightest encouragement!

He buried his face in his pillow, muffling his pitiful whines. If Reborn had seen him right at that moment, he'd have been hit with a hammer on the head, but Tsuna couldn't bring himself to care.

He admired Hibari-san, and respected him, and thought he was lonely, and tried to help him, and he thought he was handsome. He had deduced, after quite some time, those feelings must've been something akin to the 'liking' he felt towards Kyoko. When he had heard the opinion Hibari-san of him, he couldn't take keeping his secret inside anymore, thinking if he had no chance, it was better to get rid of that feeling inside his chest. Maybe he liked Hibari-san more that he had thought…

"Only herbivores like you would forget telling about their own birthday"

He jumped out of his skin when the deep, velvety voice spoke to his ear. He scurried away, as much as he could in his bed, anyway, getting tangled with the bed sheets. A spark of amusement appeared in the other's steel blue eyes, making Tsuna blush from his neck to his ears.

"Ah… ah… um…"

The raven paid no mind to his stuttering, as he eyes the digital clock on the night stand. It read half past eleven.

"I guess it's not too late to give you your present" he commented casually. Tsuna, who was still stupefied by the other's apparition, could only gasp in surprise as he was grabbed by his scalp.

Hibari allowed himself to smirk a smirk that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine, just before he leaned in and bit the brunet's lips. He nibbled on Tsuna's bottom lip as gently as he never thought possible, and, when the brunet relaxed, he fully sealed their kiss.

Tsuna relaxed in his hold, closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Hibari took it as an invitation to continue. His tongue traced Tsuna's lips, asking for entrance, which was granted almost immediately. As his wet appendage explored the other's mouth, Hibari's hand traveled from the brunet's head to his hips, his hold tightening and bringing them closer.

Tsuna's tongue responded to his caresses, clumsily but lovingly, and he rewarded him by grazing his fingers over the smaller one's spin, underneath the pajama top. Tsuna shuddered pleasantly at the sensation, a moan escaping his lips. Hibari's tongue kept caressing his mouth, tasting every corner of it and drinking every sound he made.

Finally, they broke for air. Tsuna's blush had ten folded, but his tears had stopped, for what Hibari was thankful for. The sight of a pined Tsunayoshi caused him an uneasy feeling.

"I expect you to be in the reception room eight thirty sharp, for the rest of the year" he said suddenly, snapping Tsuna away from his daze.

"Tomorrow, Saturday? Do you have work even on weekends?" he asked, already missing Hibari's warm hold.

Smirking, the raven leaned in, and softly whispered into his ear. "I'm not planning to do paperwork. I'll give you the second part of your present… if you wish"

Tsuna could only widen his eyes and nod slowly, as Hibari chuckled and climbed up the tree out of his window, into the night.

**X:-:O:-:X:-:O:-:X**

_**Aaaaand that was belated birthday fic for Tsuna! I hope you liked it, Tsunayoshi-kun :D **_


End file.
